The Perfect Nurse
by UltimateTwilightFan55
Summary: Flippy is sick and Flaky volunteers to take care of him. But what happens is nothing like she thought would.


_Hey everyone, "Gypsy" is back!_

_Now, I've recently been interested in a show called "Happy Tree Friends". (Don't let the title fool ya)_

_After digesting it, I've grown really interested in one couple. Flippy and Flaky._

_So, in honor of this unique couple, I've decided to do a fanfic for them._

_Hope you like it._

Flippy coughed and groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He couldn't believe he was sick. He hardly ever got sick in his life, and now it was happening. Cuddles, Giggles and Petunia were the first to respond to his sudden illness. They gathered around his bed as Sniffles did a check up on him.

"I can believe you actually got sick."

"Yeah.*sniff*me neither," He groaned again.

Giggles patted his head, "Don't be so sad. Everyone has to get sick at some point."

Sniffles then finished his inspection, "Okay, it's just a minor flu. If he gets plenty of rest and takes this medicine," He held up a bottle, "He'll be better in no time."

Flippy eased himself off, "Well, at least I have one good news."

Petunia stood from the chair she sat in, "It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him here alone while he's sick. He needs a nurse. Someone who can help make him feel better and get him what he needs."

"Petunia, do you want to be my nurse?"

Her face brightened up, "Me? Well, I'd be honored to!" Little did they know she was actually planning this.

"Well okay,*sniff*you can come back here tomorrow." Flippy tossed his spare key to Petunia. She managed to catch it.

"See you tomorrow Flippy."

Flippy's three friends said their "goodbyes" and "get well soon" to him. He then took some of the medicine Sniffles left for him then drifted off to sleep.

The next day…

Flippy lay in his bed waiting for Petunia's arrival. It was just about 10 am, so he knew she would be coming soon. He heard his door open and the sound of footsteps approaching his room. But as the door opened, it wasn't Petunia who came inside.

It was Flippy's red porcupine friend, Flaky. She was carrying a small bag in one hand and a small note in the other. Her expression was always nervous, but she seemed more nervous at the moment.

"Um, h-hi Flippy," she stuttered.

"Hello Flaky. What are you doing here?"

Flaky walked towards his bed, her dandruff covered spines leaving a trail as she walked, and handed him the note. He started to read it:

_Dear Flippy, _

_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it today. Handy needed my help with a project he's doing. He said he couldn't do it on his own so I told him I would help. I told Flaky about this and she said she was more than welcome to take over as your nurse. Hope you feel better._

_Petunia_

Once he finished reading he looked back up to Flaky.

"S-so that's what happened. She p-put me in charge of taking c-care of y-y-you. Uh, I hope you're not d-disappointed because I wasn't w-who you were-"

"It's okay," He cut her off; "I don't mind that you decided to take over. It's better to have any friend here instead of nobody."

Flaky blushed slightly, but it was hidden by her red skin, "Uh, t-thank you Flippy. I-I guess I should p-probably check on you now."

Flaky set the bag down on his nightstand then started her examination. She first checked his temperature. It was normal, at least normal enough for someone with the flu. She trembled as she felt his pulse. Her hand was shaky on his chest, and the fact that he wasn't wearing his military coat made the trembling worsen. She managed to push it aside. She quickly gave him his medicine and Flippy couldn't help but notice her intense shaking and trembling.

"Flaky, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm just fine. N-never been b-better."

In truth, Flaky was not very okay. She was very nervous, and for a good reason.

For a while now, Flaky has been secretly crushing on Flippy. She had trouble containing herself when she was alone with him, which was very often, and she was her most nervous self when she would even hear him say her name.

Flippy decided to ignore her actions and accept her answer. "Flaky, can you get my ice pack? My head feels hot…"

Flaky quickly grabbed the ice pack and gently placed it onto his head, removing his military hat in the process.

"I-is there anything else you n-need me to do?"

"I think I'll be fine for now, I just need some rest…"

"Oh, okay then."

A couple minutes later…

Flippy was just about half asleep and Flaky was keeping an eye on him. She noticed how he would shiver every other moment and wrapped himself up more in the blanket. She got an idea. She thought it was insane, but she really wanted to help him. As Flippy tried to fall asleep, he felt a rustle from under the blanket. It brushed from his legs and up his body until he saw Flaky's head pop out from it, right in front of his face.

"You seem a little cold; I should probably warm you up a bit!"

Flippy blushed and froze from this sudden closeness between him and his friend. This wasn't how Flaky normally was, or has been for the past few weeks.

"Um…I guess it's okay if you can warm me up."

**Okay? Something tells me that you are REALLY enjoying having her on top of you!**

'Shut up!' Flippy screamed in his head.

Evil hasn't been quiet ever since Flippy and Flaky became friends. Evil was the reason why Flippy was so confused about his feelings for his friend. Flippy knew they were just friends, but Evil assumed that Flippy had stronger feelings for her.

**Do I have any reason to be quiet? You already know the truth.**

'Stop it! I've already told you this countless times before! When will you learn!'

**I think we'll both learn once you finally man up!**

'Look! I have nothing to learn right now! So shut up and stay quiet!'

**I guess I will…for now. But you better take this time to think real hard for once in your life.**

"SHUT UP!"

"F-Flippy, are you okay?"

Flippy looked down onto her face, which was filled with shock. He then realized that he had actually said that last part out loud.

"Oh, it's nothing Flippy. I'm sorry I startled you."

"O-oh, well I g-guess that's okay t-then."

Flaky laid on Flippy for a while. He had stopped shivering and he was very quiet.

"Flippy?"

She heard him let out a sigh. He was definitely was asleep. Flaky tried to get off of him, but his hands gripped her arms and pulled her closer to him. He had a tight grip on her. She couldn't pry herself loose. And she didn't want to wake him up. She decided to ignore it and let her body grow limp. She stilled for a few minutes, she was very nervous being like this with Flippy and she felt her face heat up.

"Mmmm…" She heard him mumble.

Flaky looked up at his face and, in that moment, he pulled her more close to him and gently kissed her forehead.

"Flaky…" He mumbled.

She was rather surprised. He talked in his sleep.

"Flippy," She whispered.

"Hmmm…" He muttered.

She was more shocked. It was almost like he understood that she was talking to her, even in his sleep. They almost were connected. Flaky took a deep breath before saying something that she hoped he would forget when he woke up.

"I love you Flippy."

"Hmmm, I…love you…Flaky…"

Before Flaky could even put a sentence together, One of Flippy's arms, which had been gripping her arms, released it then grabbed her check before kissing her. Flaky's eyes went wide with shock. It was her first kiss and it was with her secret love. She never thought this would happen, and she certainly never thought like this. Every nervous emotion she had inside of her ever since she first stepped into his house had washed away the second their lips came into contact. Her eyes grew half lidded, but she remained completely still.

Once Flippy released her, his hand grabbing her cheek fell to his side, his other hand rested on her back and his face had a sweet smile on it, still fast asleep.

Flaky however was a completely different mix of emotions. She was in shock, panic and a nervous excitement. She had never thought that this would happen when she volunteered to be his nurse. How was she going to deal with this?

'Should I tell him when he wakes up…no, that would probably mess up our whole friendship…it would be better if I kept this to myself…until I know when it's best to tell him…'

A few days later…

Flaky lay on her bed, watching Flippy as he placed an ice pack onto her head.

"I don't understand. How exactly did you get sick?"

"Oh, uh, I-I'm not t-to sure how t-this had h-happened Flippy. S-s-sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I guess it was just sudden."

**At least that's what she says.**

_The end!_

_I hope you all enjoyed my HTF fanfic._

_I'm debating whether or not I should do a sequel for this just because it feels like I can do more. But, if you guess want me to make a sequel, say it by clicking that little 'review' button._

_Bye from "Gypsy"! ;)_


End file.
